mysteryskullsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lewis Pepper
Lewis is the skeletal resident of the mansion and former member of the Mystery Skulls. In his living form, his character can be described as similar to Fred from the American television animated series Scooby-Doo. '' Appearance Lewis has a muscular body, broad shoulders and is very tall. He also has short hair with big poofy bangs. Pre-death (Alive) Lewis had purple hair with bangs that often cover his purple eyes, a square face and a hook nose. Lewis wore a purple vest, a white dress shirt with a magenta ascot, dark purple jeans and purple sneakers. Post-death (Current) Lewis has flaming magenta hair with bangs that no longer cover his "eyes" which he also no longer has (even in his human form) and instead has magenta fire rings as a substitute. He also has a jawless skull that levitates in place, 3 of his ribs sticking out on both sides of his chest, and hands resembling gloves from the electronic music duo Daft Punk and pitch black skin. Lewis wears a black suit, a white dress shirt with a magenta tie, black trousers and black dress shoes. Personality Lewis was described as a nice person in life. However, after a possessed Arthur killed him, he is now a vengeful and enraged ghost. Japanese blood type theory. Type O * Best traits: Confident, self-determined, optimistic, strong-willed, intuitive * Worst traits: Self-centered, cold, doubtful, unpredictable, "workaholic" Lewis' flower that appears on Shiromori is a purple rose.http://heilos.tumblr.com/post/143406035079 Purple Roses often represent enchantment, majesty and love at first sight. History Relationships Vivi Lewis and Vivi were part of the same paranormal investigator group and dating before his death. Lewis still has feelings for her after his death, he stops in his tracks trying to kill Arthur, when Vivi is in the way and his wrath driven behavior ceases immediately. When she is forced to leave him his heart breaks. Arthur Before his death, Arthur and Lewis were both members of the Mystery Skulls and friends, but after he was killed by a possessed Arthur, he now seeks revenge after him. It is unknown if Lewis is aware that Arthur was possessed or not, but it is more likely that he was unaware of the possession. Mystery There is not much known about Lewis' and Mystery's relationship. Before his death, they were members of the same team and seemed to be friends. Mr. & Mrs. Pepper Mr. & Mrs. Pepper are Lewis' foster parents. One night, a young Lewis showed up on their doorstep, scuffed up and half unconscious as a child. Despite numerous attempts to discover where he came from and what brought him there, Mr. & Mrs. Pepper were never able to unravel his past. With nowhere to go, they decided to take him in as one of the family.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/110783256058 Lewis' Sisters Lewis has 3 younger sisters, not adopted of course. Mystery Ben has updated their names: The one on Lewis' shoulder is Paprika, The one in the front is Belle & The one under the table is Cayenne.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/143513806968 Before his death, Lewis used to babysit his sisters. Abilities * '''Constructs Creation:' Although it is not known for certain yet whether the mansion was made by Lewis or was simply taken over, he is shown directly to have this ability when he made a table and chair before setting off to find Vivi and Arthur. The Dead Beats also seem to be of Lewis' creation as well. * Dormant Form: Lewis has the ability to retreat into his heart locket, most likely allowing him to heal/recuperate. * Enhanced Strength: In "Freaking Out", It is shown Lewis' has this ability. When Shiromori accidentally revived Lewis' spirit, Lewis punched her head off with a fist covered in fire. * Levitation: Lewis shows that he can hover in the air at will, though it is unknown if this ability extends to having the ability of flight as well. * Memory Erasure: Lewis has the ability to erase the memories of others. However, it is unknown how far this ability goes, due to the only time we see him using this ability is when he is erasing Vivi's memories of him in "Ghost". * Object Possession: As shown in "Freaking Out", Lewis is able to possess objects and change its general appearance to make it more suitable to himself, similar to the Marvel comics character Ghost Rider. It is also possible he used this ability to take over the mansion, and it is supported by the mansion grounds still being there when it vanishes, but if this were the case it is unknown why the mansion disappears entirely rather than simply returning to its pre-possessed state. * Pyrokinesis: Lewis has the ability to manipulate fire, though it is unknown if this ability also applies to already existing fire or only to his fire. ** Fire Generation: Lewis has the ability to generate spectral magenta fire. ** Explosive Fire Manipulation: In addition to able to generate his own fire, Lewis can generate fire that explodes. This is shown when enraged at the end of "Ghost", his flaming hair flares into a massive fiery explosion. Trivia 's blog]] * According to Mystery Ben's Blog, Lewis' design is inspired by several different sources.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/101235486423 His skull design is based on a number of different things including Skeletor's skull and Yoko Littner's hairpin. His body is based on Fred Jones and Grunkle Stan , and his gloves are based on the ones worn by the electronic music duo Daft Punk. * Lewis is Named after Luis Dubuc (Mystery Skulls).http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/101378024498 * Lewis' tragic backstory and resurrection parallels several supernatural anti-heroes, most notably Spawn by Todd McFarlane. ** Both characters deeply loved someone while they were alive. After being unjustly murdered, however, they returned to life as undead versions of their former selves with an array of supernatural powers and a desire for vengeance. ** Unlike Spawn, however, it is unclear if Lewis acquired his powers on his own or through a pact with a demon. References Category:A-Z Category:Mystery Skulls Animated Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Ghosts